Legends In Hiding
by Ins4ne Gam3r
Summary: Giovanni has taken over the regions and now has a new quest- to capture the Legendary Pokemon! To stay hidden, the Legends merge themselves with pure hearted humans. Together, can they defeat Team Rocket and bring back peace? No longer excepting OCs!
1. Prologue

Prologue

No one thought this would happen. No one, not in their worst nightmares or wildest dreams.

Team Rocket had finally won.

Giovanni had finally succeeded in taking over Kanto. His grunts were everywhere. It was impossible to walk even two steps without glimpsing one of them. And it was getting dangerous.

Rumor had it that they were trying to make an alliance with the Teams in other regions. After all, in the long run, Aqua, Magma, and Plasma had the same goal as Rocket.

To find and aquire the Legendary Pokemon.

Zapdos, Articuno, Motres, Mew, Mewtwo, Suicune, Entei, Rakou, Celebi, Ho-oh, Lugia, Regice, Regirock, Registeel, Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, Uxie, Mespirit, Azelf, Giratina, Dialga, Palkia, Darkrai, Cresselia, Regigigas, Shaymin, Heatran, Manaphy, and, of course, Arceus himself.

They were being hunted.

* * *

Arceus sighed. "How can they keep running?" he asked himself, watching from far above as he watched Suicune race across water to avoid the grunts on either shore. One of them fired net out at the water, Suicune narrowly dodging it in time.

He growled to himself, his face masked in fury. "Humans! Why shouldn't I destroy them all?! They have always mistreated my wonderful creation..." He glanced back down at the world, sighing once again thoughtfully. "But... There are still those humans. The humans of pure hearts. They, I cannot destroy."

He looked away. "I assume that they, too, are under attack. Good versus evil, it is always meant to exist, no matter what species..."

Suddenly, Arceus opened his eyes wide. "Why- They could be exactly the answer we are looking for! I must tell the others."

* * *

Giratina, at Arceus' request, had opened a portal into the Distortion World for the other Legendaries. Now, they were all there, some standing impatently, others flying around nervously, more whispering among themselves. All of that ceast when Arceus stepped to the front, his powererful presence quieting them as they waited for him to speak.

"Legends," he began authoritatively. "Ever since that human has gained the control he now has, there has been no end to the suffering we have been through!"

Entei snorted. "You're one to talk!" he growled. "You've just been hiding while WE have been chased after tirelessly!"

A couple other Legends nodded as well. Arcues sighed. "I'm sorry, but my dominion is not on Earth."

"Let Arceus continue!" Cresselia cried out. "He can't help that humans can't get to him! Let's hear what he has to say."

Arceus nodded to her gratefully. "Thank you, Cresselia." He turned back to the croud and started again. "Now, please hear me out. I think I have figured out a way to defeat that terrible man!"

All ears perked up. Excited whispers grew in the croud. _Defeat the cruel man? How?! _To the Legendaries, it would be a dream come true. "Yes, it is true!" Arceus cried, causing the croud to become silent. "There are humans who are of pure heart and despise this hateful man. If we could unite with them, then we could be able to become a force that this Team Rocket would be unable to stand against us!"

As expected, this statment sent the Pokemon before him into an uproar. "What?! After all they've put us through, you expect us to WORK TOGETHER with them?!" Shaymin exclaimed, shocked.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Groudon roared.

"Impossible..." Darkrai growled... well, darkly.

"Why?!"

"This doesn't even make sense!"

"QUIET!" The voice rang out over all the chaos. Everyone looked up. Arceus gazed toward the back of the group where the voice had come from. "Yes... Celebi?"

The green fairy pokemon fluttered her wings nervously as everyone's eyes rested upon her. "Well... I think it makes sense. I mean, if we were all to try to go ourselves to attack him, if we made it there without getting catured at all, the humans would believe us to be victious and terrible beasts." She paused and looked around. "That would create even more problems."

The Legends grudgingly nodded in agreement. "Hey! Don't be like that!" a voice called out. Mew, who had spoken, flew next to Celebi. "I know that each one of you know of a human with a pure heart! You've each followed them closely. You're thinking of that special human as I speak!"

The Pokemon started nodding again, but this time more enthusiastically. "Yes," Ho-Oh murmured. "I think I know what you mean..."

Arceus stepped forward. "We must become one. Only then can we be able to defeat the evil."

Latios nodded. "The time is now." His deep voice echoed through the Legends. "We are not the only ones who desire to change this."

Diagla spoke. "Come. We need to find them."

"We may not be able to find each other right after we have joined with them," Latias said. "But we _will _meet. I know it!"

"It helps that you are a Psychic type," Registeel beeped.

Moltres smiled. "Yes, feminane intuition and all that. But let's hurry. We will need all the time we can get!"

With a silent nod, Giratina opened the portal and they all disappeared into the darkness of nightfall.

* * *

So, how did you like it? Sorry if the prologue was kind of short, I promise the next chapter will be longer. If you want to make an OC, the form is on my Profile. Please PM me your entries! And NOTE: I already have an OC for Celebi, so please DON't send me one. Well... Thanks and Please Review!

~~~Ins4ne~~~


	2. Meet The OCs!

Rein Yukimura rode her bike down the trail toward Viridian City, dirt flying out from under her wheels. Her strange red eyes took in the sites as her long black hair flapped in the wind behind her. This was the one place Rocket Grunts were never seen (Rumor had it they tend to avoid Pikachus for some reason), and she was relishing this little freedom while it lasted.

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed. One minute, she was speeding through the forest, the next, a huge shadow loomed over her and the tires on her bike were on fire. "What the heck!" she screamed. Grabbing the handlebars, she pushed as hard as she could away from her, sending her sprawling into the grass. Her bike ran headlong into a nearby tree, exploding into a large fireball.

Scrambling to her feet, Rein gaped at the wreckage. "What the-"

Sorry about that.

Rein whrilled around to see... Rayquaza? _The Legendary Pokemon Rayquaza had just wrecked her bike. _Most people would be thrilled to see a Legendary Pokemon, but it had just destroyed her bike, and Rein was not most people. "What the heck do you want?" she questioned angrily. "That was a brand new bike!"

Rayquaza lifted an eyebrow._ I am sorry about that, _it apologized. _But this is about an important matter._

Rein's rage subsided at the urgency in it's tone. "Yeah? What is it?"

You have heard of Giovanni's attempts to capture the Legendaries?

Rein nodded. The Legend paused, looking downward before speaking again. _We have been chased all over the regions, torturing us to no end. _Rayquaza looked up, gazing at her. _We need to hide, so we have all sought out humans with a pure heart. When a Legendary and a human of pure heart are united with the same goal, they will become one to accomplish it. _It's gaze intensified. _In my search, I have found one. One pure-hearted human. _

Rein backed up a step. "Wait... You don't mean..."

I need your help.

There was a pause, then words started coming out rapidfire. "Ok, first you wreck my bike, then you're like, 'Oh, hey, I need your help. Merge with me!' You Legends sure have an interesting way of asking for things!"

Rayquaza lowered his head in embrassment. _I am sorry. I had to stop you before you left the forest. _

Rein paused. _This is almost like that dream, _she thought. _That dream four years ago..._

*Flashback*

Twelve year old Rein had just gotten to the Pokemon Center late at night. She walked into the room Nurse Joy had given her, her partner Poochyena, Fenrir, trotting happily beside her. Yawning, she climbed into bed, Fenrir curling up by her feet."Goodnight," mumbled sleepily. Fenrir yipped in response as Rein's eyes closed, whisking her to dreamland.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing in a forest. She couldn't she very far into the trees, and suddenly, the atmosphere grew dark. Rein started backing up, but the shadow looming overhead made her jump, letting out a scream. Looking up, she saw the shadow's owner.

Rayquaza.

Rein woke up with a start. "What... What was that?" she asked herself. Laying back down, she began to think about the dream. Right before she fell asleep again, a new thought occured to her.

"If Rayquaza lives in the sky, what was it doing in the forest?"

*End of Flashback*

So that's why,

Rein thought. She stood there quietly for a few moments, then spoke.

"Ok, I'll do it."

* * *

"Ok, I'll do it," Vii Silvan heard through the trees. Suddenly, a flash of green light shone through. Brushing her blonde side bangs out of her cat-like crystal blue eyes, she peered around the tree closest to her. Her jaw dropped.

Rayquaza was emitting the green glow. The light pulsed from it's body over the clearing to a girl. The girl, Rein, was standing completely still, eyes closed, letting the waves roll over her. Then, all of a sudden, the light vanished. Rayquaza was nowhere to be seen.

As Vii's eyes ajusted to the light again, she thought about what just happened._ I wonder if that's what it looked like when it happened to me..._

As these thoughts crossed her mind, Rein opened her eyes and saw Vii watching her. "Wh-What the heck are you doing?!"

Now, Vii wasn't someone to pass up a perfect opportunity of blackmail. "I saw it." She looked the girl right in the eyes, which she was surprised, and kind of unnerved, to find were blood red. "What was that all about?" she asked, feining innocence.

Rein crossed her arms and glared, about to say something when a loud crash interupted her. Whatever she had intended to say was forgotten. "What's that smell?"

Vii sniffed. "It smells like... _smoke?! _

They looked in the direction the sound of the crash had come from. Black wisps curled up from that part of the forest. "Fire!" Vii yelled, racing toward the source of the smoke. Rein just stood there, staring. Vii whirled around. "C'mon! We need to help! What about the Pokemon?"

Rein snapped out of her thoughts. "Got it. Let's go."

They sped off toward the smoke.

* * *

It was obvious the fire had just started. The flames had climbed a only few trees, but it was starting to spread.

"We need water!" Rein gasped. Turning, she was about to look for some, but saw something that caught her eye. "No!" she yelled, then started to run toward the flames.

"What are you-" Vii stopped midscream. A girl, who looked to be in her preteens, was stuck in the middle of the fire, looking around in a panic. "What are we going to do?!" she groaned in horror.

From out of nowhere, a boy about her age ran up to her side. His longish light brown hair, tied in a ponytail, was tucked under a black fedora, which he quickly removed to fan the smoke away from his face. His light blue eyes flashed at her. "What do you mean 'What are we going to do?'" he asked her, like the answer was obvious.

Vii was on the verge of panic. "There's a fire raging, we don't have water-"

The guy rolled his eyes. "You have the very power of water_ in you. _Just channel it."

She gave a start. "How did you-"

"I am too." He looked at her. "I just can tell."

Vii looked down at her hands, then closed her eyes. She tried to picture the power of water in my hands. Opening them, she gasped. Her hands were covered in water, foaming and splashing. She looked over at the boy. His hands were foaming as well. He glanced over and met her gaze. "Ready?" he asked her calmly. She nodded. "Fire!"

Jets of water shot out from their hands, crashing into the flames. There was a hissing noise, and the water and fire disappeared into steam. "Wow..." Vii breathed. "I had no idea I could do that..." Then a thought occured to her. Turning to him, she asked. "How did _you_ know?"

He sighed. "I have had other experiences like this. Fire is not easy to control." The boy gestered behind him. Vii looked. Five people, three guys and two girls, were racing through the trees toward them.

The guy in the front was taller than the rest of them and looked older than her. He had longish, straight black hair that covered his right eye, which Vii assumed was dark blue like his left one. He was wearing a t-shirt that matched his eyes and gray cargo pants.

The first of the two girls was alot shorter. Her long, wavy red hair flew out behind her as she ran. Her sapphire eyes glissened against her pale skin. She had a white hat on her head, and wore a white shirt with black sleeves that had an image of three black roses on the front. Under her black and white plated skirt, black leggings ran to her black boots. As she ran, she ajusted the black and white glove on either hand. A necklace with a purple stone swung from her neck.

The second girl looked older than the first and was a little taller. A thick, auburn ponytail swayed behind her. Her bright purple eyes looked toward the small group of charred trees. Her purple shirt, shorts, and sandals matched her eyes perfectly. A silk scarf of the same purple color was wrapped around her neck. A flame sparked suddenly on her hand, then quickly vanished. _My guess is she's partly fire Legendary..._Vii thought.

The next guy was right behind her. He had spikey black hair with his bands almost covering his eyes and a long pony tail with a yellow clip that looked alot like the end of a Luxray's tail. He had piercing red eyes and slightly pale skin. He wore a light blue shirt underneath a black and blue vest that had yellow straps on its sleeves. He also wore blue jeans and blue shoes.

The last one in the group was a guy, only a little shorter than the guy in the front. His black hair was slicked back, and his silver eyes glinted in what little sunlight made it though the trees. He had a darker skin tone, which made the long scar on the left side of his face slightly more noticable. He wore a light blue t-shirt under a steel chestplate, black jeans under steel chaps, steel shoulder guards, and steel braces. Black steel toed boots thudded against the ground as he ajusted a helmet that looks like Articuno's head. A light blue cape with a flanged mace in hand and a large, tower shield in the other flapped out behind him.

They quickly made their way over to where Vii and the boy were standing, then halted to a stop. "Jun, why'd you have to run ahead like that?" the guy with the Luxay tail looking ponytail panted at the boy with Vii.

She looked at him questionally. He smiled. "My name is Junpei Kirman," he told her. "Jun is my nickname." Junpei turned to the group. "Everyone, this is... um, what is your name?"

Vii laughed. "I'm Vii," she told the others, not wanting to metion her last name. "How about you guys?"

The teen in armor stepped forward. "I'm Yamato Furugama," he introduced himself. Pointing at the boy with the Luxray-ish ponytail, he said, "This is Kai Hikari. We sometimes call him Speed Demon Kai." Kai nodded in greeting, smiling slightly. Turning to the other boy, he added, "And this is Sazaki Leonhardt." Sazaki gave a slight wave, not saying anything.

The red haired girl dressed in black and white smiled. "I'm Iris Rose. The girl with the auburn ponytail is Meg Athens."

Meg smiled. "Hey," she greeted. Glancing over Vii's shoulder, she asked,"Who're they?"

They turned to see Rein and the girl walking toward them. Rein nodded to them all. "Hey, name's Rein Yukimura." She waved at the girl next to her. "This is Valerie Clark."

Valerie smiled. "Hiya!" She grinned at all of them.

Iris pointed to the cluster of half-burned trees. "What happened here?"

Valerie looked down awkwardly. "Yeah, well... About that..."

Rein cut her off. "Valerie accidently set the trees on fire."

The group started walking toward the trees. "I didn't mean to! I was just leaninng on a tree and my hand flared up. I swear it wasn't on purpose!"

"Sheesh, we got it already!" Rein said, looking at one of the trees. "Check it out! You literally burned your handprint onto the tree."

The teens gathered around the tree. "This is very interesting!" Junpei exclaimed.

Meg held up her hand to the print, when suddenly, a large tree branch above them snapped.

"Watch out!" Kai yelled, diving out of the way.

Then, from out of nowhere, a blue-ish light surounded the falling branch, keeping it from falling. A shock of lightning burned it to a crisp, leaving the ashes to flutter harmlessly to the ground.

Kai and the others turned to see another group of newcomers had arrived. One of the three boys, with dark blue hair and green eyes, still had electricity pulsing from his golden gloved hands. He stood up a little straighter. "Sorry to jump out like that," he apologized.

Yamato shook his head, grinning. "You guys saved our butts. Don't apologize."

The lone girl stepped forward. Her mid-length, spiky dark red hair that was cut into a mullet style was partally covered by a pair of black steampunk goggles, and her redish brown eyes blinked at them. "I'm Jay Camillo," she announced. Nodding at the dark blue haired boy, she added, "This is Jeremy Kwan." He bowed slightly. Gesturing to another guy next to her, who was taller than most of the people present and had short brown hair that naturally leaned toward the left, she said, "And this is Adrian James." He blinked his brown eyes in greeting.

Jay started to introduce the other boy, who was slightly shorter than her, with dark brown spiky hair and had eyes the color of steel, stepped up next to her. "I'm Tyson Blaze."

Jay gave Tyson an annoyed look, then turned back to the others. "So... You guys don't seemed surprised," she pointed out. "I mean, most people, if they saw someone using Psychic or Electric powers-"

Meg cut her off. "We can do that kind of stuff, too." She held out her hand and it burst into flames.

Jay's eyes widened. "And we thought WE were the only ones..." she muttered to herself. "So, did a Legendary-"

"Ask us to become one with it to hide from Giovanni?" Iris interupted her.

"And to defeat him?" Yamato added.

Jay sighed in annoyance. "It really ticks me off when people do that, you know that?"

Tyson smirked. "Exactly."

Jay growled at him, but Valerie interupted.

"So... We all found out that the Legendary Pokemon choose us. ...What do we do now?"

Adrian shrugged. They stood there awkwardly for a moment or two before they heard a voice.

"I thought we were supposed to wait here..."

They glanced around the clearing, but couldn't see anyone besides themselves in the small clearing. Suddenly, the charred trees started glowing green. Leaves spouted from their branches and flowers bloomed at their bases. The forest seemed to spring to life around them. Two girls and a boy stepped out into the open.

One of the girls' hands were glowing like the trees around them. Her straight blonde hair, which had several aqua and pale green colored streaks running down it, fell down to her waist. Her large aqua eyes blinked at them curiously. The girl wore an aqua colored shirt with a faded black heart in the middle and flare jeans. A glowing blue and green pendant hung around her neck. "Hey..." she quietly greeted the small croud in front of her. "I'm Gabi Karina."

She waved to the taller girl next to her, who had big, brown eyes, blonde hair that came to her shoulders, and wore a white coat over an orange shirt and black pants. "This is Cori." Cori smiled shyly.

The boy stepped forward. His white blonde hair looked like little spikes on top of his head. His deep, ice blue eyes gleamed as he smiled at them. He wore a black hoodie over a dark blue shirt and jeans. "I'm Dallen Sophronio." He grinned. "It's nice to meet you guys."

Adrian turned to Gabi. "Did you do this?" he asked her, gesturing to the trees.

She looked down. "Yeah," she responded. "But I wasn't trying to or anything. It just sort of... happened." She shrugged.

Sazaki shook his head. "Whatever. What did you mean when you said you 'thought you were supposed to wait here'?"

Cori answered for her. "A Legendary told me to come here, and something would happen."

"...That Legendary was right."

* * *

**Cliff hanger! :) Anyway, I FINALLY finished this chapter... Sorry if it isn't very interesting, I just had to introduce about 16 OCs and... yeah. I promise it will get more interesting soon.**

**Also, to answer you guys' question, the reason Team Plasma and Unova Legends aren't in this story is because I didn't want to many OCs. ...Turns out I still got alot. I'm no longer accepting OCs. I may not have all the Legends, but 16 OCs is still alot to work with.**

**So... Here are the OCs!**

**Sazaki Leonhardt (17) - Darkai**

**Reinforce (Rein) Yukimura (16) - Rayquaza**

**Junpei Kirman (16) - Kyogre**

**Iris Rose (15) - Jirachi**

**Valerie Clark (13) - Ho-oh**

**Meg Athens (18) - Entei**

**Kai Hikari 'Speed Demon Kai' (16) - Raikou**

**Yamato Furugama (16) - Articuno**

**Adrian James (16) - Diagla**

**Jay Camillo (17) - Mew**

**Jeremy Kwan (13) - Zapdos**

**Vivian (Vii) Silvan (15) - Suicune**

**Tyson Blaze (16) - Groudon**

**Corine (Cori) (15) - Shaymin**

**Gabi Karina (16) - Celebi**

**Dallan Sophronio (17) - Latios**

**...And there they are! Can't wait to start on Chapter 2 ;)**

_**~~Ins4ne~~**_


	3. Clash With Team Rocket

They whirled around. A band of Rockets, maybe thirty Grunts or so, stepped out of the forest behind them, leering. "Well, what do you know?" a Rocket Grunt, who seemed to be the leader of the group, smirked. "You kids know a Legendary."

The teens exchanged glances as he continued. "Well, this is pretty convent. You see, me and my gang have been ordered to find Legendaries. So..." He stepped toward them menacingly. "What do you know?" The rest of the Grunts followed suit.

Yamato shouldered to the front. "We're not telling you guys anything!" he growled.

The Rocket raised an eyebrow. "Ah, it's Bird Boy. Figures you'd be here. Found another way to get under our skin, huh?" He sighed. "The Boss is getting majorly ticked off at you, and you REALLY don't want that."

"I could care less."

"Really now?" Yamato's glare was enough of an answer. The Rocket pursed his lips. "Fine then. It's about time I taught you a lesson." He grabbed a Pokeball from his belt. "Go, Crobat!" There was a red flash of light and the winged Pokemon appeared in front of them, an evil looking glint in its eyes.

As the Rockets grabbed for their Pokeballs, Yamato glanced over his shoulder. The rest of the teens already had theirs out and, with another flash of red, the battle had begun.

Yamato let out his Garchomp, who roared at the Grunts before him. The enemy Crobat swooped at them, its fangs preparing for a Poison Fang attack. "Garchomp! Use Flamethrower!" Yamato commanded. Garchomp quickly fired flames at the Crobat, who tried to dodge, but was hit directly on the wing.

The Crobat spiraled downward. "No!" the Rocket cried. "Crobat, return!" The Pokemon disappeared back into its Pokeball, and the Grunt turned back to Yamato. "I'm not finished with you yet!" he snarled. He held up another Pokeball. "C'mon out, Primeape!"

The giant monkey-like Pokemon looked angry. It stamped the ground, ready to fight. "Garchomp, let's finish this Rocket off. Dragon Pulse!"

Garchomp's mouth glowed purple, gathering energy. Primeape didn't wait for the attack and dodge like Pokemon usually do. "Primeape, Ice Punch!" The Primeape lunged forward, its fist glowing white. Garchomp let loose the powerful Dragon Pulse, but the charging Pokemon blocked it with its fist and continued on. The Rocket laughed. "We grunts have been doing a LOT more training, you know," he smirked, then yelled, "Primeape! Another Ice Punch!"

The fighting type's fist began to glow again, but the attack was quickly interrupted. "Gardevoir, use Psychic to throw Slaking!" Yamato barely had time to look up before a giant Slaking fell... right on top of the Primeape.

The Primeape's eyes glowed red. It quickly redirected its attack, sending a sharp blow to the Slaking's jaw. The Slaking growled and rushed at the Primeape. The Rockets ran toward the fighting Pokemon. "No!" the Slaking's trainer wailed. "That's not supposed to happen!"

Yazaki glanced at them. "That's one way to do it," he remarked before moving to help Iris and her Umbreon, Romeo, take on a couple more grunts.

Yamato gazed around the clearing. Most of the Grunts had run off, but a few of them lingered, scattered around the area. Rein's Mightyena, Fennir, was up against an Arbok, which was trying to dodge a flurry of Shadow Ball being shot at it. Jay's Gyarados had a Nidoking up against a tree, drenching it with a Waterfall. Tyson's Arcanine and Vii's Staraptor, Etoile, were launching Extreme Speeds and Quick Attacks at a Kingler and two Azumarill, who were trying and sadly failing to defend off the attacks.

Yamato barely had time to blink before the Grunts started running for the hills. The Leader turned around and snarled, "You've made a huge mistake here, kiddies." He paused, glaring at them, before adding, "Legendary or not, we'll be coming for you." And with that, he turned and ran after the rest of his gang.

Yamato glanced around at the teens scattered around the clearing. "Everyone ok?" he asked.

The group slowly shook their heads. "Hey, Yamato," Cori spoke up. "How did they know you?"

Yamato looked away. "Ah, let's just say we don't agree on a lot of things," he said.

Jay smirked. "I think we can all say that."

"Yeah," Dallen spoke up. "I wish those guys would just mind their own business!"

Tyson pumped his fist in the air. "It's high time someone taught them a lesson!"

"Well, duh," Sazaki rolled his eyes. "What do you expect? We merge with Legendaries who tell us to take down Team Rocket... And you didn't get the message... how?"

Tyson gave him an angry glare and was about to say something, but was interupted. "Dude, give him a break," Adrian returned. "This hasn't been the most normal day for any of us."

Leaning on a nearby tree, Sazaki just rolled his eyes and didn't offer a comment. Adrian sighed, turning to the rest of the group. "So what do we do now?" he asked.

Yamato stood up. "Well, one thing's for sure. We can't stay here much longer. Those guys'll come back with reinforcements and we really don't want to be here when that happens."

Junpei nodded his head. "That would appear to be the case," he replied. "But how will we leave? The Grunts will know us." He gestured around. "We are a rather large group. Do you think that we would be able to get out unnoticed?"

Yamato paused, thinking. "Yeah, you're right. We can't stay together; that would just be suicidal."

"So we have to split up." Everyone turned to look at Jeremy. He shrugged. "It's not that hard to figure."

Iris pursed her lips. "How? I mean, won't they still recognize us?" she questioned.

Jeremy spoke up again. "Maybe, but it'll be a whole lot less likely." He hesitated before adding, "Well... Our chances of escape would be a lot higher if Yamato took off his armor-"

"What?! C'mon, I can't do that!" Yamato cried, his hand rising to his helmet.

Jeremy shrugged. "You could put it my backpack," he suggested, pointing at a yellow backpack laying a the base of a nearby tree.

Yamato looked at it. "Do you seriously think that all of my armor is going to fit in that?"

Jeremy glanced at him. "Well, yeah." He grinned slyly. "It can hold more than you think."

Yamato crossed his arms. "I'm not-"

Kai interrupted him. "Just do it already! We're wasting time arguing."

"...Fine." Yamato reluctantly shed his armor and handed it over to Jeremy.

Jeremy folded it up carefully and brought it over to his backpack, placing it all inside. Miraculously, the armor seemed to fit inside with room to spare. He turned to them, smirking. "Told you it would fit."

Rein gave a half smile before she became serious. "Yeah, well, anyway... We should hurry."

The others nodded. Meg frowned. "But... Who's going to go with who? And where the heck are we going, anyway?"

Valerie stepped forward. "Well, shouldn't we go after Team Rocket? I mean, isn't that what we have to do?"

"Yeah," Vii answered, "but the thing is, we don't have a clue where their base, or bases, is."

"Then we've got to find them." Everyone's eyes turned to Gabi. She glanced at the ground, not meeting their eyes, before continuing. "I mean, we've been chosen by Legends. We're up for it."

Yamato nodded. "Right." Glancing around at the group, he added, "We can split in groups of four. That'll make things even."

Gabi stepped forward. "I want to go with Dallen and Cori."

Dallen shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Cori nodded. "I'm ok with that."

Sazaki spoke up. "I want to go with Iris."

Iris looked at him strangely. "Why me?"

"You're probably one of the easiest in the group to put up with."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a complement."

"I would like to go with Vii," Junpei announced. "We both have abilities that have to do with the water, so I believe it would be helpful to travel together so we may help each other learn."

"Sounds good enough," Vii agreed.

Rein crossed her arms. "I'm going with Valerie."

Valerie nodded in agreement.

"Jeremy and I will go with them," Kai stated.

"Fine with me," Jeremy said. Rein and Valerie shrugged indifferently.

"Can I go with Tyson and Adrian?" Meg asked.

They nodded. "We don't care," Adrian said. Glancing over his shoulder, he added, "We should hurry. I can hear some pretty weird noises."

"Ok, I guess I'll go with the first group. Jay can go with Meg, Adrian, and Tyson. Vii, Junpei, Iris, and Sazaki will be a group. Sounds good?" Yamato hurriedly decided.

No one objected to the plan, so he continued on. "We need to search places Team Rocket seems to be most interested in. Gabi, Dallen, Cori, and I'll head over by Saffron. Team Rocket's been up to something at the Silph Company." He turned to Vii's group. "You guys should go and check Vermilion. I've heard some people say the grunts there are acting strangely around the ports and have been seen carting around suspicious cargo." Turning to the next group of Jeremy, Kai, Valerie, and Rein, he added, "The Game Corner has been rumored to have been opened back up as a secret base. It's worth checking out. Tyson, Adrian, Meg, and Jay; Cerulean City has suddenly upped its number of grunts stationed there. I think it's because of the powerful Pokemon in Cerulean Cave, but it's still a good place to head over and check out."

Sazaki held up a hand. "I have a question- no, wait, make that two."

Yamato crossed his arms. "Yes?"

"Who made you leader? And how the heck do you know this stuff?"

The noises were getting closer. Rein cut in. "We don't have time to argue! We have a good plan, let's stick to it!"

Tyson put in, "Uh, guys? I think we need to go, like, now."

Yamato nodded. "Ok, let's keep in touch by PokeNav, and if that doesn't work, send a Pidgey or something. We'll talk once we all get where we're going."

"Sounds good."

As each group dashed off in separate directions, a lone phrase sounded through the forest.

_"Good luck, be safe, don't die."_

* * *

**Alright, sorry about the long wait. I haven't been able to write as much with school and sports and all that. Can't wait to finish the next chapter :) I have a feeling it's going to be very interesting ;)**

_**~~~~~~~~Ins4ne Gam3r~~~~~~~~**_


	4. The Rocket Game Corner

Rein glanced at the city from the small grove of trees they were hiding. Celadon gleamed in the early morning sun as people walked through the street. A few Rocket Grunts idled stood talking in the streets, but other that, the city was clear of other Rocket activity. "Ok, I don't see anyone patrolling the outside," she noted. "I think we're safe for now."

Valerie turned to her. "So what do we do now?" she asked.

Rein folded her arms and tilted her head, thinking. "Well..."

Kai cut her off. "Do you guys have any money?"

They all glanced at him. "Well, yeah, of course we do," Rein answered. "Why?"

He rolled his eyes. "You and I need disguises."

Rein gave him a confused look. He sighed. "Our eyes. Red isn't really a normal eye color. We're pretty noticeable right now."

Rein frowned and looked down uncomfortably. "Yeah... good point."

Kai shrugged and turned to Valerie and Jeremy. "Can you head into Celadon and buy some... I don't know, colored contacts or something?"

Jeremy nodded. "Good idea."

They turned toward the city. "Keep your heads down and don't do anything stupid!" Rein warned.

They nodded and hurried into the city.

Rein sighed, sitting down on a nearby rock. Kai leaned against one of the surrounding trees. For a while, they waited in silence until it was broken by Rein.

"How do people react to them?"

Kai turned to meet her gaze. "What do you mean?"

"Like, your eyes. What do people do when they see them?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "They hated me," he muttered. "I was bullied a lot. Everyone thought I was creepy. Like... I was some sort of freak."

He wasn't sure what she was going to say. Maybe he thought she would agree with him or something like that. What she did say surprised him.

"That's it? That's all they did?"

His gaze sharpened. "What do mean that's all?! That's plenty!" He crossed his arms, daring her to argue. "Why? What do they to you that's so bad?"

Rein hugged her knees and buried her face in them. A moment or two later, she lifted her gaze to his. Kai was surprised to see her eyes were… wet. Shimmering streaks ran down her face that she attempted to wipe away. She gave a slight sigh before answering. "When I was eight, my parents left me. They thought I was a demon, and they never returned." Rein glanced downward. "Ever since then, I had no human friends. I only met Fenrir when I started my journey, and since then, it's been just us. It's not like people are comfortable around me. At least when they notice my eyes, anyway." She sighed again. "And now, with all this crazy Legendary business… I don't know. Everything's just so complicated."

Kai didn't know what to say. He wanted to say something to make her feel better, but couldn't find the words.

They sat there in silence for a moment before Jeremy and Valerie returned, bringing with them a small bag. Valerie smiled. "It took a while, but we got them!"

Jeremy shrugged. "There was a Rocket Grunt walking around the store and well… I wanted to get some other things too." Jerking his thumb at his backpack, he added, "You know, for the mission and all."

Rein smiled, looking nothing like she had a while before. "Good job!" she told them, then addressed Kai. "We should probably put them on now. Who knows when someone's going to show up."

Kai nodded. "Good point."

They opened the bag and quickly removed the contents. Kai's contacts made his eyes look a dark shade of blue, and Rein's eyes looked a light chestnut color. When they finished putting them in, they hurriedly stood up. "Let's go," Kai said, turning and starting toward the city. The others followed close behind.

Getting to the Rocket Game Corner didn't take that long, even with dodging all the Grunts roaming the city. Before they knew it, they were standing right in front of the building. "So how are we going to do this?" Jeremy asked.

Rein sighed. "I guess just act natural and try to find a secret entrance," she concluded.

"But don't we have to be twenty-one to gamble and stuff?" he pointed out. "You guys might be able to pass, but Valerie and I'll have a rough time."

Kai scratched his head. "Yeah… I guess we just have to wing it and hope for the best."

Jeremy shrugged, like the answer didn't satisfy him. Valerie merely nodded.

Rein turned to the building again. "Ok. Let's go before more Rockets come."

Kai nodded before pushing open the doors. The group stepped inside.

* * *

The lights and sounds were a dizzying wall that hit them at full force. Laughing, glasses clinking, and the whirring of slot machines sounded around them. People were everywhere- at the slot machines, by the bar in the corner, at the poker tables. It would be a lot easier to disguise themselves in this huge crowd than they thought.

Valerie turned to the rest of them. "We should probably split up. We can cover more ground that way."

Kai nodded. "Let's each take a corner of the room and work our way in."

The others nodded and spread out ready to begin their search.

* * *

Valerie worked her way down the wall, looking for anything suspicious without looking that way herself. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Started, she whirled around to see Jeremy standing there. "What the heck was that for?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She paused before adding, "And what are doing over here anyway? You're supposed to be-"

"Just be quiet for a second!" Jeremy hissed. Valerie sighed. "Ok," Jeremy continued. "I saw something weird over here, and I came to check it out."

Valerie crossed her arms. "Ok, so what is it?"

He pointed to what appeared to be an arcade game. "Doesn't that look a little out of place?" he questioned. "I mean, they probably would've removed all the arcade games already. Why keep that one around?"

They walked toward it. "Huh. 'Rocket Control'?" Valerie read off the name written on the machine. She turned to Jeremy. "Are they seriously being that obvious?"

Jeremy shrugged. "You can never tell with Rockets." He dug around in his pocket. "Do you have any change?" he asked. "I don't have any on me."

"Here." She tossed him a quarter. "That's extra from earlier."

He caught it. "Thanks," he said, inserting the coin into the game. The machine buzzed to life. The screen it up, but it didn't show a game. A question lit up the screen. "'What are Rockets most known for?'" Jeremy read.

Valerie sighed. "Is this a code or something?" she asked.

Jeremy shrugged. "I guess so."

She frowned. "Well… If a Rocket programed this, it's probably something like 'awesomeness' or 'great battling skills' or something stupid like that," she smirked.

"Hm…" Jeremy was about to say something more, but he was interrupted.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" A Grunt had noticed them and started toward them. "What are you doing here in the first place?"

More Grunts around them started to take notice of them, and headed for them.

Valerie glanced around. Kai and Rein were nowhere to be seen. "We need to hurry!" she turned to Jeremy, who was fiddling with the machine. "C'mon!"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Duh." He continued to play with the controls. Suddenly, there was a click, and the side of the game swung open. "Hurry!" he hissed. They darted inside and slammed the door shut. Jeremy pushed one of the nearby buttons.

An automated voice spoke. "Command acknowledged. Recalibrating password."

Noises of angry Grunts sounded from the other side. Jeremy smiled. "Thank Arceus that worked," he said leaning against the wall. "I was sure we were done for."

Valerie smiled. "Yeah," she agreed. "So I guess this is their base? Or one of them, that is."

They glanced down the narrow, dark hallway. It headed downward into the earth and seemed to open up farther along the way. "Seems like it," Jeremy replied. Glancing at the door, he remarked, "I guess we can't wait for Kai and Rein. We'll have to go it on our own from here on out."

Valerie nodded. "I guess so." They started walking in silence, but it was quickly broken. Valerie turned to Jeremy. "By the way, what was the password?"

"What Rockets are most known for?"

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Yes! What was it?"

Jeremy grinned as they continued into the darkened hallway. His voice seemed to echo off the walls.

"They're most known for… Blasting off again."

* * *

**Hope you guys had as much fun reading this chapter as I had writing it! I've been planning that bit with Kai and Rein since I got their OC forms and I'm soo glad I finally got it down on paper (or WordPad ;) ). And to everybody reading this, MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D Hope you guys have an awesome time on break. I'm going to my Grandma's house for Christmas, and it's going to be great ;) Anyway, just remember the real reason for the season! See ya next chapter :)**

_**~~~Ins4ne Gam3r~~~**_


	5. Meetings In Saffron City

"Dang, this is Saffron?" Dallen asked incredulously as they walked up its streets. "It's huge!"

The skyscrapers towered high about them as they walked the busy, crowded streets. It seemed everyone was rushing to some other area of the city, busy with some kind of work. Rocket Grunts were patrolling, but with swarms of people everywhere, it wouldn't be that difficult to stay unnoticed. The boys still walked slightly ahead of the girls, "I've never been here before," Dallen continued. "I never thought it looked like this!"

Yamato gave him a small smile. "I guess it would look that way for the first time. Where are you from?"

"I grew up on a Pokemon farm near Cherrygrove City," Dallen said. "It was kind of secluded, so I just haven't seen many cities like this." He shrugged. "It was pretty awesome and all, but I wanted to leave to train my Pokemon better and see the world. You know what I mean?"

"Kind of," Yamato gave him a sort of half shrug. "I get what you mean, but after we take down Team Rocket, I'm heading back home."

"Really? Where do you live?"

Yamato glanced at him. "I live in my family's traditional palace near Lavender Town. I'm the 171st head of the Furugama Clan."

Dallen grinned. "Seriously? That sounds pretty epic."

Yamato shrugged, giving him a half smile. "It's cool, but not always easy." He looked down before speaking again. "When Team Rocket took over, my family's pride was hurt. I decided to leave and try to take them down on my own." He paused, smirking, before adding, "It's safe to say Team Rocket doesn't like me much."

"Is that why they recognized you?"

Yamato nodded. "Pretty much."

He glanced at the buildings around them. "We just walked past the Silph Company." He turned to Dallen. "Text Cori on the PokeNav and tell her and Gabi to meet us at that park near the edge of town. We'll talk there."

As Dallen grabbed his PokeNav and proceeded to send the text, Yamato glanced behind him. Turning back to Dallen, he remarked, "I can't help but feel like something is going to go wrong."

Dallen glanced at him and nodded before they turned and headed toward the meeting place.

* * *

Cori glanced around the park. Not as many children were playing as usual, and the people who walked past were scattered and downcast. The forest bordering the park looked dark and eerie. _All thanks to Team Rocket, of course_, she thought with a sigh. Gabi stood next to her, glancing quickly from left to right, pausing, before doing it again, a strange, almost scared expression on her face.

Cori glanced at her. "Is everything ok?" she asked worriedly. "Did something happen?"

Gabi looked way, avoiding Cori's eyes. "No… It's not that," she said, glancing around again.

"Well… What is it then?" Cori asked in a gentle tone of voice.

"I… I don't like being back here…" Gabi said quietly. "I never wanted to come back…"

"Wait, what do you- "Cori was interrupted by Dallen and Yamato, who had finally arrived.

"Sorry about the wait," Dallen cut in. "We thought a couple Grunts were following us, so we walked around the long way to through them off."

"So you're pretty sure they don't know we're here?" Gabi asked, her voice not betraying the nervousness it had a minute earlier.

Yamato nodded. "Pretty sure, anyway. And I hope we can keep it that way."

Gabi didn't look convinced, but only bit her lip and remained quiet.

Cori turned to the guys. "So, what's the plan? How're we going to get in?"

Dallen grinned. "Well, we did find some things…" He held up a few uniforms he had previously been hiding in jacket. The Rocket Grunt outfits seemed to have a dark aura about them. Gabi and Yamato shuttered involuntarily. Dallen didn't seem to notice. "We can wear these and sneak in!" He exclaimed. "It'll be that easy!"

"Too easy," Cori heard Gabi mutter under her breath. Louder, she said, "I don't think Team Rocket would fall for that."

Yamato narrowed his eyes slightly and Dallen frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked, slightly dejected that his plan wasn't more readily accepted.

She crossed her arms. "Believe it or not, Team Rocket's gotten a lot smarter. I don't think just wearing their uniforms is gonna let us waltz into their largest base of scientific operations in Kanto. Just saying."

Dallen sighed. "Ok, then what do YOU say we should-"

Suddenly Yamato interrupted him. "How did you know that the Silph Company is a science base?" he questioned Gabi.

Cori's eyes widened. The goings on at the Silph Company were kept top secret by the highest officials among the Rockets… She had even overheard Rocket Grunts wondering among themselves what was happening in the unauthorized section of their Headquarters the last time she was here.

Gabi tugged at a loose piece of her hair. "I know a lot of things about Team Rocket." She turned to Yamato. "How come _you_ knew all that stuff about Team Rocket's activity?"

Dallen spoke for him. "He's been tracking Team Rocket ever since they took over." He paused. "Is that what you've been doing?"

Gabi glanced quickly around like she had, before replying, "You could say that."

Suddenly, behind the boys, Cori noticed something in forest make strange movements, circling closer and closer to their group. Next to her, Gabi stiffened, her eyes widening slightly.

Yamato glanced at them offhandedly. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Cori watched the motion out of the corner of eye as she replied, "Guys, don't look now, but I think we're being watched."

Dallen tensed slightly, glancing out of the corners of his eyes. Yamato shifted his position, pretending to watch a couple children near the forest.

"I said DON'T look!"

Dallen glanced back at Cori. "Sorry, but it's hard not to," he replied, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Gabi brought her gaze back to their group. "Guys, we need to split up and lose whoever it is," she stated, crossing her arms. "Then we can finish up making our plans."

The movement was getting closer and closer. Yamato glanced and it and started to speak, but she cut him off. "You guys head into the city, and I'll lead it away and meet up near… you-know-where." Noticing their confused expressions, she gave them a half-smile. "It'll be easier this way. Don't worry about me."

Before anyone could argue, she dashed into the forest. The movement slowed to a halt, then started in the direction she went. "What the heck's she doing?" Dallen questioned, glancing at the others in confusion.

Yamato shook his head, watching the forest. "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it." He turned to Dallen. "Can you follow her and make sure nothing goes wrong?"

"Sure," he nodded. "But what are you guys going to do?"

"Cori and I'll check out their headquarters and try to find away in." He glanced at her and she nodded.

Dallen hurried into the forest, Cori and Yamato into the heart of Saffron. None looking back.

* * *

Dallen caught sight of Gabi as she ran through the trees, away from someone he still couldn't see. Staying in the shadows, he followed behind her as she ran, glancing over ran shoulder frequently.

Suddenly, the trees opened into a small clearing. Dallen watched as Gabi stopped to catch her breath. The noises of the pursuer were going closer and closer. She glanced behind her back before dashing behind a tree. Suddenly, everything became quiet. Dallen crawled farther under the bush where he was hiding. He held he his breath as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

He looked to be in his older teens. His pale white skin and long deep blue hair gleamed in the sunlight. An x shaped scar between his eyes and nose, one part of the x shaped scar cut diagonally across his left eye, gave him a sinister look. His eyes were the strangest thing. He has green sclera, yellow irises, and pure black pupils. His Team Rocket uniform was purple and looked like the kind Admins wore.

The Admins eyes scanned the clearing, passing Dallen's hiding spot and stop on the tree Gabi was hiding. He smirked. "I can tell you're there, you know."

Gabi stepped out of her hiding place and faced him. "I hoped I'd never see you again," she told him, her voice threatening.

He gave her a bored look. "Of course you would. But you can't hide from Team Rocket forever."

"I'm stronger than I used to be," she stated, staring him right in the eyes.

His expression didn't change. "Guess what? So am I."

He took a step forward. So did she. His eyes bored into hers. "But what brings you back here? You knew it would be suicide to come back."

"None of your business."

He tilted his head. "Are you sure?" He paused. "Does it have something to do you with a… Legendary crisis?"

Gabi's eyes widened. "How would you… you can't-"

"But I do."

Gabi eyes started to glow a bluish color. She pushed her arm forward and mass of blue energy shot toward him.

He didn't even flinch. Just before he was about to get hit, he raised his own arm and the energy exploded. As the smoked cleared, Dallen saw his eyes were glowing a purple color.

Gabi took a step back. "No… You didn't have those powers before…"

The Admin gave her a smirking look. "What? You didn't think they'd pick someone like me?"

Gabi just glared.

He waved his hand dismissively, a bored look coming over his face once again. "No matter," he said. "But it's time we were heading back. Professor Reville has missed you."

Gabi took a step back. "I'm never going back there again!" she snarled, her eyes starting to glow once more.

Before she could do anything, his eyes glowed and he made a crushing motion with his hand. Gabi crumpled to the ground clutching her head, and remained still.

The Admin grabbed a transceiver from his belt. "Admin Krowler here. Experiment 5039 has been recovered."

* * *

Cori and Yamato headed toward the Silph Company, now wearing uniforms the grunts around town were seen in. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Cori asked, nervous.

"Pretty sure."

"That's what you said last time."

"Well… I'm more sure than last time."

"Sure…"

They walked into the lobby. Team Rocket members were dashing in all directions, bustling off to do whatever Team Rocket members do. Cori and Yamato dashed toward the elevators to the one side of the building, pressed the button and hurried into the newly arrived car, pressing the button for the fourth floor.

Cori sighed. "That went better than expected."

Yamato nodded. "It was pretty easy."

_Almost too easy_, she thought to herself. But as the car began to rise, she felt a excitement come over.

Finally, they were in.

* * *

**Yay! I've finally had time to finish this today :) Been trying to finish this for a while, it's just... lots of thing have been going on lately and I'm traveling a couple states over for a sports competition this weekend!^^ It's definitely going to be awesome ;)**

**But, yeah... Hope you guys like this chapter! I can't wait for the next one :)**

_**~~~Is4ne Gam3r~~~**_

**EDIT: I've been thinking about starting another story soon, and I've got some good ideas. I've written a summary of each of them on my profile, along with a poll. I would really appreciate it if you could vote on which one you would like to see be write next! **


End file.
